How To Save a Heart ( sequel to How To Save A Life)
by fanfictionlover9191
Summary: It has been a few months after the battle on the dragons island. With Melanie still in the coma, lying on the brink of death, more dragons arrive and adventures awaiting. Life does not wait. Will Hiccup wait for Melanie? If so, what will she think when she wakes up? Will she still be so bold and tell Hiccup how she feels? How will Hiccup react? This is how to Save A Heart.
1. prolouge

It has been a few months after the battle on the dragons island. With Melanie still in the coma, lying on the brink of death, more dragons arrive and adventures await. Life does not wait. Will Hiccup wait for Melanie? If so, what will she think when she wakes up? Will she still be so bold and tell Hiccup how she feels? How will Hiccup react? This is How To Save A Heart.

_This is Berk. It may look different to you. Well it has been a few months since the battle on dragons island where Hiccup and his friend ,Toothless, defeated the Alpha. Though Hiccup did lose a foot, he now has a cool metal peg-leg. _

_Now , some other things have changed over the few months. Like how all of Berk loves Dragons. Vikings and Dragons? It is a scandal. Everyone now owns there own 'little' dragon._

_Though many things have changed in Berk. Many have not. _

_Melanie Crossroads. Poor girl. Still in the coma that has her lying on her death bed day in and day out. The only sign that she is still...'there' is how, on some occasions she would mutter a couple of syllables. Yet some are only two. Some of her caretakers has swore up and down they saw her eyes flutter but they can never say for sure._

_A nightmare with a scratched up wing never leaves her bedside until absolutely necessary. Hiccup has at one point or another tried to take a good look at the wing, only to be growled at. _

_Speaking of Hiccup, he may be having fun in this new Berk, but whenever he is out riding and the wind is in his hair... he thinks of her. How she would have loved this new side of Berk. He missed the way her eyes sparkled or the way when she was deep in thought, there would be this look about her that captivated him every time. _

_He was in love. He just wish he thought of it sooner._

_Maybe one day... She will wake up... And he can tell her how he feels._

_She will be broken and frail. Inside her heart is surrounded by this wall that let's no one in._

_He will kick those walls down and when he finally gets in and sees that frail, broken heart of hers, he will help mend it. And then, with the help of his friends and all the dragons of Berk...they will help Melanie, and show her..._

_How To Save A Heart_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Awakening.

Melanie's point of view.

All I saw was pitch black. Well, at first. Then a bright light emitted and I slowly walked forward.

Then the images attacked me with full force.

My mother and father right before the fire...saying goodnight and kissing my forehead. I watched in agony as they retreated to their death bed. Literally. The fire then started not too soon after. The flames licked my legs as I ran towards the door. It was locked and I jiggled the handle and it stood there without budging an inch.

"Mom! Dad!" I pounded on the door with my fists and called and called.

No! This can't be the end! I have to save them! The flames wrapped around me and I screamed in agony as I fell into the flames.

The next memory surfaces and I groaned in pain still feeling the lingering, burning sensation of the last interaction. I looked around and saw the dragons island that Toothless and I had found together. I started to grow sick to my stomach . I blinked and I found myself back in the boat that I had been strapped to and saw the fire and felt its burning grace as it wrapped around me once again.

Then I was plunged in water. I struggled and struggled to no avail. I was slowly dying. I knew it. I couldn't breath as the water slithered its way around my neck and choked me as I sank.

The pain was so great.

I surrendered. The last thing I saw was familiar green eyes and red scales before falling into the dark abyss.

Then all of a sudden I could breath! I took a deep gasp of air and breathed the fresh air into my lungs and exhaled in sweet airy relief. I felt the soft grass beneath me and I slowly looked up and almost felt the air leave me once again. I knew where I was and it was achingly familiar.

I looked around in wonder. It was my clearing. My home. My eyes wandered and didn't notice anything different and I smiled when I saw the familiar clear water and wanted so badly to jump in and feel the smooth caress of the water.

"It's okay bud. I'm sure she will wake up soon." A familiar voice said right behind me. I jumped and felt my back stiffen.

I turned and gave a sharp intake of breath. I had almost forgotten how handsome he was.

His brown hair was still in its messy state though it somehow looked good on him. He seemed somewhat stronger and less...hiccupy, if that makes sense. He was still writing in that journal of his and I had the sudden urge to go over and see what was in it. Yet I couldn't move. Last time I saw him I was insisting he leave me as I drown. His eyes were the same lovely color as always and I seemed to melt.

He glanced around him and my heart stopped as his eyes seem to stop on me. Could he see me? I hardly doubt it. However, weren't the other scenes memories? Then what was this? I hardly remember seeing this and this seems to be more in the present.

Present?

Was I dead? I was wasn't I? I had died! Drowned in the ocean!

Hadn't I?

Toothless grumbled and whined as he laid his head down on the dirt. He looked so sad I wanted to run over and hug him.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet." Hiccup said, mostly to himself. "It has been ages." He sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair possibly messing it up more if it was possible. " I hate seeing her like that. Strapped to a bed and not moving and eyes not opening! I'm a wreck just know that she might not- ugh!" He stood and grabbed a rock and throwing it as hard as he can into the lake where it landed with a _plunck._

He sighed and sat down again. "Please Melanie. You have to wake up." He put his face in his hands.

"I'm right here!" I yelled. I stood in front of him and waved. "Look I'm right here!" I tried to touch him but it slowly passed through and I yelped jumping back.

I stumbled and fell into the lakes cool water.

**He will never love you.**

I struggled as the voice intruded my thoughts

**He will never look at you! He hates you! **

**Give up little girl!**

_No. No. NO! _

I jerked and I slowly opened my eyes. I was in an old room and I looked around.

"Hello?" I cringed as I grabbed my throat in pain and of my cracky voice. It seemed like I haven't spoken in years.

There was a glass of water on my nightstand and I grabbed it taking a huge gulp. Howevera movement at my right made me jump and I dropped the glass. It shattered all over the floor.

A dragon. His green eyes penetrated mine as he watched me from the corner of the room.

The realization hit me and I smiled. Dry lips cracking from not being used. "Falkor! Come here boy!" He bounded over to me like an over hyperactive Toothless. He licked my face and I giggled.

I tried to stand but my wobbly knees betrayed me and Falkor, my faithful dragon, caught me with ease and helped me over to the nearest mirror.

All happiness left me at the moment and I gripped the table as I stared into the eyes that looked so similar to mine.

Scars littered mcheeks. Burn scars and scratches. I was pale. Paler than I used to be. I closed my eyes as the anger burned inside me. My hair was a mess and in the midst of my anger I grabbed the nearest dagger and cut off my hair to where it was almost past my ears. Hair littered the grown around me as I stared at my reflection.

Ugly and useless.

I punched the mirror and like the glass of waster it too shattered and crumbled. I didn't even flinch as the glass cut my skin and left blood dripping.

Falkor looked at me in awe and as I glanced at him I felt my anger melt away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that buddy." I patted his head and turned away from the shattered mirror.

"Oh my goodness!" A voice cried from behind me and I heard objects fall to the floor. I turned and saw an elder lady holding her mouth with both hands as she stared at me.

"Um hello?" I said with a wave of one hand. She smiled brightly and rushed over to me and held my face in her hands.

"My child you are awake!" She managed to gasp out. "Is so good to see your eyes open and you up on your feet! We must go tell the others of your awakening!" The lady beamed and grasped my hand as she carefully led me up the stairs. She talked on and on on the way. I could barely keep up. "I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you my dear. You have been sleeping for the longest time. Some of us had no idea if you to awake at all!"

"How long have I been 'asleep' exactly?" I asked as she paused to breath in between words.

She glanced at me with a solem expression. "Many months my dear. Many months."

I gaped at her and stopped her mid-stride. "You are telling me that I had been asleep for months? What month is it?!"

"The month of December my dear girl."

"December?! It was merely June when we went to dragons island!"

She nodded sadly. Yes, yes I am quite aware. Everyone has been so worried. Hiccup woke up only after a week or two but you...you stayed asleep for many weeks and soon almost everyone gave up hope."

"Almost?"

"Stoick, Hiccup and I are the ones who did not lose hope." She replied curtly.

I flinched at Hiccups name and slowly asked my possible last question. "Hiccup? Is he- I mean is he alright?"

"Of course!" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides losing a foot that-"

"He lost a foot!?"I cried an almost fell.

The lady caught me with ease and hoisted me back up. "Careful! He is quite alright and accustomed to his new foot might I add."

I calmed down a little as we finally reached her door and I took an intake of breath. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Nonsense! Everyone will so pleased to know you are awake and well."

I remembered being hated and being called the worst names a viking could ever receive and I sighed. "Doubt it."

She opened the door and the light hit me.

"Now or never." I whispered and stepped out into the light.

"Melanie?!"

**To be continued.**

**A\n Man did that feel good to write! Sorry about not updating guys. But here it is! I tried extra hard and I can't wait to write the next chapter. **

**Reviews are accepted but not mandatory. **

**Again sorry I have work and winter break is almost over and I have to send college application like soon! So just know I can't do regular updates.**

**Hope you all had great holidays and I shall write you all a chapter very soon.**

**Fanfic on!**


End file.
